Regular Fairy Tail Show
by Rafchi
Summary: Set in an alternate ep "Bad Kiss" Mordecai and Rigby got in their time machine a malfunction sending them to a parallel world and into a certain destructive guild.


I do not own Regular show or Fairy Tail

Regular Fairy Tail Show

Introduction

In the universe, there are two important laws of physic that are unbreakable, in fact, it's impossible to break it; those two laws of physics are Time and Space.

Time is the dimension where past, present, and future happens, it's obvious that past is what happened before, present is what happens now, and future is what happens later. There is nothing in the universe that can make these 3 factors to meet.

Space is the place or dimension where there is nothing, only void, no gravity, no oxygen… nothing, when you drop an object or anything into space, nothing will happen, it will float endlessly.

No matter how much you try, nothing will break these laws, this is how our world works, but unfortunately, in somewhere else, something or someone were able to disrupted this laws by unknown means, or rather, crazy means that makes no sense at all.

The one who made this happen are two creatures who bought a small circular machine to travel back in time, breaking the two physical law, like meeting the present and future. These two creatures are known as you all know Mordecai a blue jay and Rigby a raccoon.

Mordecai broke the law of time by traveling back to the past to prevent a "certain kiss"

Rigby bought the time machine that looks almost like a mini death star months ago. It was a complete mystery how this small device can allow the time travel.

But that's not the important part; the most important part is that, our universe is not the only one…

…

…

Now let the chapter 1 begin!

Chapter 1

"Dude! Stop! We're trying to help you!" Shouted Rigby to Mordecai from the past, after an attempt to help Mordecai from the past to have a good breath, some things got out of control.

Now we see Mordecai and Rigby traveling through space to stop Mordecai from the past.

"Yeah right. You can't keep me from kissing Margaret." Said Mordecai from the past.

"Whatever dude, It's not like your never figure out I kissed her in the car at 11:55" Said Mordecai.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Rigby ,Mordecai looks at Rigby and said " I got a plan."

He turned his face to Mordecai from the past and said in a shocked tone "Shoot, I can't believe I just gave that away. I'm such an idiot."

"Hmm, Hmm. 11:55!" Said Mordecai from the past and pressed the button. But instead of teleporting him to the said time, nothing happened.

Mordecai, Rigby and Mordecai from the past gasped in shock.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed both of them.

"Dude! What have you done with the time machine!" Shouted Mordecai from the past angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Shouted Mordecai, suddenly the time machine started to make beep sounds while glowing red light occasionally, Mordecai and Rigby were suddenly shocked when Mordecai from the past started to fade away.

"UH?! Wait! What's going on….!" Shouted Mordecai from the past until he disappeared.

"Oh no man! Is that going to happen with us? I don't want to die again!" SHouted Rigby scared. They looked to their surroundings and saw that the space behind them started to distort and fade away as well.

"Look!" Said Mordecai while pointing in front of him a white light almost like a portal, suddenly they felt that they were standing, not floating anymore, Mordecai quickly got an idea.

"Quick! We must run to that light!" Shouted Mordecai, now they both were running for their life's into that light. When they almost reach there, the light started to shine too much for them to see their surroundings, but they kept running in hope that this light may save them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both roared with determination while running to that light.

Meanwhile

It's the year X784 in Earthland calendar. In the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town lies the Fairy Tail Guild, all the guild members are gathered in the building. Some of them were drinking with other members, others looking for jobs in the board request, others having fun around, others talking about stuffs, and finally group of members beating each other. One known and particular group of two members were fighting, its none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy and Wendy sighed in defeat while watching the fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice mage fighting, they all attempted to stop them every time they want to fight, but they ended up fighting either way.

But now the fight was summed with 5 more members, first it was Elfman after being provoked by Natsu by falling on top of him, next was Jet and Droy after being accidentally punched by Gray and Elfman, then Gajeel entered after being punched accidentally again by Natsu, and lastly Bickslow joined because he was paranoid. Now there were a bunch of members hitting each other

"Cut it out all of you!" Appeared Erza and stopped the fight, then she grabbed Natsu and Gray the back of their clothes, in this rare occasion Gray still had his clothes on.

"He started it!" Said Natsu pointing at Gray, "No! He started it!" backfired Gray.

"I don't care who started it! You two caused this problem, why can't both of you get along well?" Said Erza in a serious tone. They both sighed. She let go of them and started to leave until they were snarling at each other, she twitched at this.

"Didn't I tell both of you to stop?" Said Erza in a pissed tone, she formed her right hand into a fist and was getting closer to them, the two were scared and were going to run away to the exit. But they bumped into someone or something.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" two screams were heard, Mordecai and Rigby appeared suddenly like when they were chasing Mordecai from the past, they were still running with their eyes still closed and came across them, Mordecai ran straight to them blindly but he tripped and fell, Natsu and Gray dodge, but Erza was right behind them, so Mordecai crashed with Erza, she let out a grunt and fell to the floor with Mordecai on top of her. Rigby crashed with Natsu and Gray making both of them fall backward

Everyone got up and went to see what was going on, they were shocked and surprised that the two people who crashed with Natsu ,Gray and Erza were a blue humanoid bird and a small humanoid raccoon, Mordecai after crashing with Erza he lose from his grasp the time machine and it fell on the floor.

"Ugh" Grunted Mordecai, he put his hand on the floor and lifted his body, "Ugh what did it just happe…" after he opened his eyes, he was speechless, in front of him saw the most beautiful women he ever saw in his entire life, this woman has red hair with brown eyes, and she is extremely gorgeous, more beautiful than Margaret, Erza was stunned, she fell on the ground and after opening her eyes, she saw the strangest thing she ever seen in her life, an anthropomorphic blue bird, Happy was one thing, but this… was just something completely new, she felt curious at this blue bird, it looked like if he was embarrassed or blushing.

Meanwhile Rigby got up and rubbed his head, he opened his eyes and found out that he was on the floor, he got up and got the attention of two teenages, in fact, the whole people around them were staring at him and Mordecai, Rigby was dumbfounded when he saw Mordecai on top of a beautiful woman.

Mordecai slowly stood up and backed away slowly "hu, uh sorry" Mordecai apologized waving lowly his hands. Erza stood up while staring at me.

"Mordecai, you alright?" asked Rigby while approaching to him "Yeah I'm fine" Replied Mordecai, it took him a second to realize that most people are staring at him

"Um excuse me but, what are you guys staring at?" asked Mordecai to the crowd, he was feeling a little uncomfortable that all the people around were staring at them.

"Cool! A talking bird and raccon!" Shouted Natsu excited behind them.

"Um yeah? So?" Asked Mordecai confused.

"I have never seen a talking animal before! Well except Happy" Said Natsu.

"Wait, who is Happy" Asked Rigby, then a Happy appeared behind Natsu revealing himself.

"He means me" Said Happy while lifting his palm, Mordecai and Rigby jumped back in surprise

"Holy crap! A talking cat!" Shouted Mordecai pointing at Happy, almost the whole member sweet dropped, they were both animals.

"What is going on in here?!" Appeared a giant monstrous Makarov behind Natsu, he saw Mordecai and Rigby, he was suspicious about them, but when he looked at Mordecai's eyes, he saw that he got no evil intentions so he decided to welcome, but he kept an eye on Rigby, he saw selfishness and arrogance in his eyes.

Mordecai and Rigby jumped in surprise and fear "AAAHH! Oh my gosh a giant monster!" shouted both of them like girls, Makarov shrunk his giant size into his normal size that have almost Rigby s size.

Makarov laughed a little and said "Sorry guys, dint mean to scare you"

"What just happened! How did you just change size?!" Asked Rigby shocked, "It was my magic, my magic is to change size" Responded Makarov

"Oh, yeah magic" Said Rigby, they both forgot that this kind of things are common in their home, the supernatural transformations, strange phenomenon's, etc.

"Hello, young bird and raccoon, welcome to Fairy Tail Guild, my name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of the guild, may I know your names? " Makarov introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Mordecai and he is Rigby" Mordecai introduced themselves to Makarov.

"May I know what you guys are? It's not every day you find a talking bird and raccoon around here" Asked Makarov politely.

"What are you talking about? We are just citizens, workers who works in a park" Said Mordecai

"But there is no way that you guys are citizens because you both are humanoid animals" Joined Gray.

"Well yeah! Are you saying that it's not normal for all of you our presence?" Asked Mordecai in which everyone nodded in response. "What the heck?" Said Mordecai

"Mordecai look! The time machine!" Shouted Rigby pointing the time machine that its in the floor some inches away from them, he quickly went and grabbed it

"I think this time machine just led us into a parallel world" Said Rigby with confidence.

"What is a time machine?" Asked Natsu

"Is something you use to travel back in time" Said Mordecai, suddenly Natsu quickly ran past through him to snatch the time machine from Rigby's hands but Mordecai stopped him.

"Dude what you doing?! "Asked Mordecai surprised, "Give me that time machine! I must go back in time to see what happened with Igneel!" Said Natsu, then Gray went and grabbed him from the back.

"Igneel? Who's that?" Asked Mordecai confused.

"His foster father, a dragon" responded Gray

"What?! No way?!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time. After some little struggles, Natsu was pinned down by Gray, while Mordecai and Rigby backed away slowly from him.

"We better leave now" Said Mordecai, which Rigby nodded "Hmm, Hmm"

Mordecai started to press the red buttons, but nothing happened"Man! What's wrong with this device?" Said Mordecai angrily

"Maybe is heated up?" Said Rigby, they looked that behind the ball was a red and hot which mean is heated up.

"Uh, guess we will have to wait" Said Mordecai, then Makarov appeared behind them "I seem that you guys have a problem, what can I do for both of you?"

"Well, there is no problem, but can we stay here for a while? Until our device is back online" asked Mordecai, Makarov smiled and said "Sure, if you need something, just ask that young lady who is behind the bar" Said Makarov and then he pointed where Mirajane was.

Mordecai and Rigby were amazed on the beauty of that young lady, never in their entire life have seen such beauty,

"Hmm, Hmm, alright, thanks sir" Mordecai thanked Makarov, Makarov smiled and patted Mordecai's shoulder "Your welcome young man" Said Makarov with a smile and left.

They went to Mirajane was and sat on the chairs.

"Hi there what can I do for both of you?" Asked Mirajane, they both blushed, Mordecai chuckled nervously and spoke "Hehehe, 2 glass of water please"

"Ill be back" Mirajane said, moments later she came back with the two glass of water, "There you go" she handed the 2 glass but the last one almost slipped, Mordecai saw this and quickly moved his hand forward to grab it, after he grabbed the glass, he also grabbed something else, a very soft and warm hand, he blushed when he saw that he was holding her hand too.

"Oh my…! I'm Sorry!" Said Mordecai quickly leaving his hand.

She giggled and said "Are you shy person?" Mordecai blushed and said "no I am not, it's just that, you're pretty and cute" after that mention he put his hands on his mouth "Oh god, what did I just say" Said Mordecai a little embarrassed, Rigby was on the floor laughing real hard.

"I don't mind, I think you're pretty and cute too" Said Mirajane. Mordecai face was completely red. Rigby got up and drank his water, Mordecai drank it too. "Thanks Mira" thanked Mordecai

"Your welcome Mordecai-kun" Said Mirajane with the cutest tone she ever made, "Wanna stick around a little more longer?" She asked.

"Um, hehehe, sorry but I got to leave" Said Mordecai quickly, Mirajane giggled once more.

"See you guys later" she waved at Mordecai while he waved back, the two started to walk around, they were in awe at the sight of the building, it was so big that looks like a castle.

"Dude we should make a party in here! This place looks perfect for a Pizza Party!" Said Rigby with excitement.

"Your right bro, but we can't do that, the old man allowed us to stay here because he somewhat felt a bad for us, I can't just make a party after what he did for us, it makes me feel like betraying someone" Said Mordecai

"Uuugh, fine" Said Rigby annoyed, then they came across with 5 girls, a blonde girl, a dark blue haired little girl, the red scarlet hair that made Mordecai quickly recognize who it was, and 2 another girls with blue hair.

"Hi there!" Greeted Lucy

"Hi! My name is Mordecai and this is Rigby" Mordecai introduced themselves to the girls.

"My name is Lucy Hearthfilia" Introduced Lucy

"This is Wendy Marvel" Wendy walked forward and let out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi it's nice to meet you!" She introduced happily, Mordecai instead of shake her hand, he crouched and patted her head, making her feel a little embarrassed, "Hi there little girl" Said Mordecai while he moved more his hand making her hair a little messy. He stopped and stood up

Rigby approached Wendy with a smile and handshake her hand, "Hi Wendy, name's Rigby" Wendy let out a smile "It's nice to meet you Rigby-san"

Lucy continued to introduce, "She is Erza Scarlet, the strongest mage of Fairy Tail"

Mordecai blushed a little remembering what happened earlier, he raised his hand nervously for a handshake "Hi, sorry about what happened earlier"

Erza looked at him for a moment and let out a small smile, she moved her hand forward and handshake it.

"It's ok, it was just an accident" She said making Mordecai feel more relaxed.

"Oh yeah man! You like this new hot chick!" Joked Rigby, and his reward, a glare from Erza and Mordecai and a punch from Mordecai to his arm.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Rigby rubbing his arm. "Sorry about my friend attitude, he is an idiot" Said Mordecai, "True" remarked Erza smiling at Mordecai.

"This is Juvia Loxar and Levy Magarden" Lucy continued

"Hi, there" the two waved at them, Mordecai waved them back.

"So , what you guys want?" Asked Mordecai. "We wanted to talk, besides I like to meet new acquaintance" Lucy said

"How about you guys sit with us?" Asked Levy, the two were a little nervous, "OK" that were their answers, and with that Levy and Wendy dragged Mordecai and Rigby to their spot, a rectangular table with chairs, just something very normal.

1 hour later

While Mordecai and Rigby were telling about their interest with the girls, suddenly a scream was heard.

"Help that man stole my purse!" A woman screamed who is close to the entrance of the guild, Mordecai, Rigby and the girls were the closest ones to the entrance.

"I'll go get that thief! "Shouted Mordecai and then quickly went straight to the entrance "Me too!" Shouted Rigby too.

"No wait!" Shouted Erza but they left before they could hear her.

Mordecai and Rigby outside and found the thief who was running away, they chased that guy through the city ignoring the people murmuring about how strange was to find a humanoid blue jay and a raccoon.

Mordecai and Rigby kept running, the thief turned to the left side only to end in a dead end, Mordecai and Rigby found the thief and cornered the thief; this guy is a hooded man that looked almost like that graffiti dude called Park Avenue.

"Give us that purse back!" yelled Mordecai to the thief

"Yeah or we will beat to pulp!" Threatened Rigby while he and Mordecai clenched their fist.

"Never!" The thief refused and decided to tackle them, Mordecai dodged while Rigby got hit, Mordecai punched the thief's face making him fell, but after the thief fell, he kicked Mordecai in the stomach making him sob his stomach.

The thief quickly stood up and drew his knife, he took Rigby as a hostage and pointed his knife in Rigby's neck.

"Don't move or your friend dies!" Threatened the thief, Rigby was pretty scared right now.

"Help!" Screamed Rigby

"Let him go!" Shouted Mordecai angrily

"Not so tough now eh? You fool" Said the thief with an evil smirk.

Now Mordecai is in real trouble, the thief now had the advantage, with his friend's life in danger, and with no signs of help, what will he do now?

Will he surrender or not give up?

Will he be able to save Rigby?

And will he be able to beat to pulp to this thief?

Find out on the next and final chapter of "Regular Fairy Tail Show"!

Rate and Review please!


End file.
